


stars, hide your fires

by queenofallmedia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallmedia/pseuds/queenofallmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first fanfic I’m ever uploading to here!! Be gentle ☺ Reviews would AMAZING! I only have two chapters for now, I don’t know how long this is going to be yet.</p><p>The theme is essentially, “what really happened in Camelot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Title based upon the line from Shakespeare’s Macbeth; “Stars, hide your fires / Let not light see my black and deep desires.”

“True love’s kiss is the only magic powerful enough to break any curse, Emma Swan. It is the only thing that can remove the Darkness from you, except death by the dagger at the hand of another to take your place. Surely I’m not the first to tell you this?” Merlin mused, a twinkle appearing in his eye. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Emma muttered instinctively. David had found the toadstool that enabled them to communicate with Merlin. They had traveled all the way to Camelot, found the great wizard trapped in a tree, and tracked down this magical mushroom Regina insisted would allow them to speak to him. Her parents, Hook, Robin, Belle, Henry, and Regina went with Emma to the tree, where Regina used her magic and this mushroom to temporarily remove the barrier between themselves and the legendary wizard. This supposed wizard, in all his greatness and intelligence and glory, was supposed to be able to tell Emma how to get rid of the darkness. And this was his advice? True love’s kiss? She could barely contain herself from rolling her eyes.

Emma shifted her weight back and forth on her feet. “Yeah, so I’ve heard. I already broke Regina’s curse with my true love for Henry.” She turned and gave her son a crooked smile at the memory, putting her arm around him and pulling him closer. “It didn’t work this time, Merlin. The Darkness is too powerful.”

“Ah, but it’s not,” he ruminated. Emma crossed her arms impatiently. “Emma...” Merlin spoke directly to her, ignoring the others now. “True love is _magic_ , the most powerful magic of all. We do unspeakable things for true love… Despite being the Dark One now, your heart used to be the most pure. You might not be willing to admit it, but you have already committed several acts of true love. The first was for your son, Henry, when you believed in him and in magic. You acknowledged that you are the product of true love, the Savior.

“You had to consciously set aside everything you knew about yourself to accomplish this great feat. You have done this another time, for Henry. Tell me about it.”

Emma hesitated, looking back at her parents. Her eyes flitted to Regina, who was staring back at her intently, with hope in her eyes. “In Neverland.” Regina said, prodding the blonde.

“In Neverland.” Emma repeated. “I had to…acknowledge what the island made me feel. I didn’t feel like a hero, or a savior. I couldn’t fight against the Lost Boys because I saw myself as one of them…an orphan. A Lost Girl.” She felt a hollowness in speaking about it now, as opposed to the despair it brought her in Neverland. The Darkness was already seeping into her emotions, making itself at home, making her feel empty.

“Good,” praised Merlin. “Sometimes who we think we are is not who we really are, yes?” Emma glanced at Snow, who had prodded her with nearly the same words in Neverland before she admitted she was a Lost Girl. “No one likes feeling weak, Emma. No one likes admitting that what they believe to be true about themselves is not necessarily the real truth. In both of these situations, you hesitated a great deal before accepting a new truth about yourself.”

“While familial love is incredibly powerful magic, the only magic strong enough to rid you of the Darkness is true _romantic_ love.” Emma didn’t even try to hold back her giant eye roll when Hook interrupted the wizard. “Again, mate, we already tried that as well.” He grinned in what he clearly believed to be an appealing way and stepped closer to Emma. She refused to make eye contact with him, still in total disbelief that he legitimately thinks he could be her true love. 

“You have committed a third act of true love, this time not for Henry." The wizard continued, ignoring the pirate. "Once again, Emma, you have to consciously set aside what you know to be true about yourself... You must accept that in this last act of true love that you committed, there was no hesitation. You _have_ met your true love, Emma Swan.”

Emma did not expect that. Suddenly all of her senses heightened. She heard a soft ‘oh’ escaped from her mother’s lips and the pink that tinted her cheeks. She could feel David’s nearly-silent hum reverberating through her bones, and practically hear the steam escaping Hook’s ears as the cogs in his brain clicked into place. Without having to look at her son, she could sense Henry’s grin as he gasped. The corners of Belle’s lips turned up knowingly, and Emma could feel Robin’s eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

What Emma felt more than anything, though, was Regina. Emma could always sense Regina. Since the moment they met, Emma had felt tethered to Regina in a way she had never felt tethered to anything; not even Neal, not even Tallahassee. She had realized it eventually – that Henry didn’t bring her back to break a curse, he brought her home. Not just to him, but to Regina. Regina was home.

In this moment, though, that sense of home she had always felt just by being in the woman’s presence was ripped away. The fear, resistance, and denial coming off of Regina were palpable. Emma’s face burned bright red, and she refused to turn around and look at her friends and family behind her. At Regina. Emma couldn’t bear to look at Regina, already knowing she would be the Dark One for the rest of her life. Of course it was Emma’s fate for her true love to already have a true love of her own.


	2. The Darkness

Emma finally tore her eyes away from the ground and back up to Merlin. His visage began to fade, as the toadstool’s magic was wearing off. “Wait!” Emma cried, “You haven’t told us how to free you yet! Or who trapped you in this tree!”

“Nimue,” he stated, “You may know her as the Lady of the Lake. Even the Sorcerer has a true love.” Merlin voiced before dissipating into wisps of black smoke, reminding the blonde of Regina’s poofs. Emma lurched forward in a desperate attempt to physically grab the wizard’s face and keep him present, unready and unwilling to face those behind her. She placed a hand on the tree, leaning her full body weight against it when she felt arms wrap around her.

She looked down at Henry, eyes filled with unshed tears of happiness. “I knew it, Mama.” He spoke against her as he gripped her tightly. “You love Mom. You’re meant to be together.” He spoke so low that only she could hear. Emma sighed, “Kid…it’s not that simple.”

She soon felt two more bodies surrounding her, as her parents embraced her in a tight hug. “It’s okay, Emma.” Snow’s warm voice insisted, and David’s strong hands squeezed her shoulders in agreement.

But it wasn’t okay. She finally forced herself to turn around and look at the others, her family still clinging to her. Her eyes passed over Belle, Hook (who was practically spitting fire), Robin, and finally landed on Regina. The brunette was staring at her resolutely, attempting to hide her fear and anger behind a stoic expression.

“I’m sorry…” Robin started. “What exactly is going on here?” He looked back and forth between Emma and Regina, and finally at Hook.

“You’re a bloody idiot, mate. Emma sacrificed herself for _your_ true love, for Regina.” He sneered. “The Dark One’s in love with the Evil Queen, how appropriate.” Hook snarled.

Robin’s mouth opened and closed a couple times, his eyebrows twitching as he tried to understand. “Regina?” he finally uttered, looking at the brunette for an explanation.”

Regina couldn’t tear her eyes away from Emma. “No.” She said simply, almost angrily. Emma noticed the brunette’s hands at her sides, clenching into fists and unclenching repeatedly.

Emma took a step forward, needing to be alone with the blonde, needing to explain. “Regina, wait – “ but before should take another step, the brunette disappeared in a swirl of violet smoke.  
Emma closed her eyes, tears threatening to spill from them. “I’m sorry, Robin.” She looked at him. “I never intended for her to know. I was never going to…do anything about it.” She looked down, embarrassed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. “She’s happy with you, and that’s all I’ve wanted for her.”

She sighed before kicking a leaf on the ground. “And once again, I’ve gone and fucked up her life.” She chewed on her bottom lip, finally looking back up. She turned around to face her parents and Henry, but couldn’t bear to see the look on her mother’s face. “I just need to be alone.” She focused all of her energy into dissipating her physical form, and imagined herself completely alone in the middle of the woods. When she opened her eyes, grey smoke was dissipating and she had successfully poofed herself for the first time.

Hot tears burned down Emma’s cheeks for the first time as she sat on a fallen tree trunk. The pain in her chest was too much to bear, the Darkness twisting her emotions. Emma now realized that the reason it had been so much easier to not let her feelings for Regina really hurt her is because she was so pure of heart. She truly had never intended for Regina to find out, and despite her dislike of Robin, she knew that Regina loved him. She knew Regina was happy, which is why she saved Robin on their first day in Camelot. She refused to ask Regina to pay a price, to strike a deal for the magic. Emma had only ever wanted Regina to be happy, and had long ago acknowledged that she would never return the feelings. She had always been okay with that. 

It’s not like she’d never been sad about it before, but she’d never been…angry about it. Or truly, deeply hurt about it, until now. The Darkness used her emotions and amplified them. Emma’s mind flickered through memories of her saving Regina over and over again, from the moment they had met. From “I know her, I believe her” years ago, to using her now-dark magic to save Robin Hood, Emma had constantly done everything she could to make Regina happy and keep her safe.

Emma couldn’t bear it anymore, and she reached into her own chest and heaved her heart out. She gasped but immediately felt…not better, exactly, but more numb. She was less hurt, and more angry. She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing to calm down, but the look of disgust and hurt and anger in Regina’s eyes burned bright behind her eyelids.

Without realizing what she was doing, her hand instinctively tightened around her own heart and she gasped. ‘I have to get that dagger back,’ she resolved. ‘I’ll get back the dagger, magic Merlin out of the tree, and force them to send everyone home. Then I’ll never have to see Regina ever again…I’ll live in the Enchanted Forest, I can take my parents’ castle and make it my own. Henry only ever has to call for me if he wants to see me.’ She acknowledged that this was the best course of action.

She contemplated putting her heart back into her chest, but decided she’d keep it out of her body until her friends and family were back in Storybrooke and safe. She didn’t want them to see her weak and vulnerable like that ever again, and it was her heart that was making her so miserable. She pulled the rucksack out from beneath her cloak and stuffed her heart it in before tucking it back in, so it was at least still close to her body.

‘I guess Regina is right. Love is weakness.’ Emma mused, closing her eyes, finally feeling calm for the first time since they had used the toadstool to speak with Merlin


	3. The Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina confronts Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, THANK YOU for all the kudos and support for this story! I'm overwhelmed at the positive reviews. Sorry in advance for this angst ;) Hope you like this chapter!

Emma waited patiently to hear from Regina, and it didn’t take long. She felt the other woman summoning her before she heard her voice, and she suddenly apparated in front of Regina. 

The brunette was holding the dagger, fire in her eyes. “Regina, I – “ Emma barely got out before Regina exploded on her.

“How COULD you, Emma!? WHAT, just WHAT is your absolute _insistence_ upon destroying my life!?” The brunette spoke, exasperation in her tone. “I can’t give up Robin. I – I can’t. It’s fate, Tink’s pixie dust said we’re meant to be together.” She revealed, her voice getting softer with each word. Emma could visibly see the anger dispelling into fear with each word, each flash of Regina’s eyes. 

She felt her body slightly stiffen, could feel the Darkness creeping in. Where Emma’s normal response to sensing Regina’s fear was to panic, wanting nothing but to make her feel better, the Darkness in Emma was now filled with glee, sensing Regina’s weakness. The Darkness fed on weakness. Emma stealthily moved forward while Regina was looking away, ever closer to the dagger.

Regina suddenly looked up, her eyes wide. “I’m sorry…” the former queen whispered, tears spilling from her eyes. “I can’t.” She audibly swallowed, tentatively reaching out a hand to place on Emma’s cheek. Her eyebrows flickered at how cold the other woman’s skin was, but didn’t remove her hand. 

At the touch, Emma’s true feelings filled her body with warmth and momentarily drove out the Darkness’s control. Emma’s cheek burned pink underneath Regina’s hand, and she finally uttered the words in as steady of a voice as she could muster, “Regina, I was never going to tell you. I would never force you to do this. We’ll find another way… I know you don’t feel the same way.” Emma’s voice faltered as she spoke the last sentence.

Regina released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “I didn’t say – “ she caught herself, and quickly removed her hand from Emma’s face when she realized it was still resting there, “There _is_ no other way, didn’t you hear Merlin?! She placed her hand absentmindedly over her heart and felt her own cheeks redden as she looked down, unable to maintain eye contact with Emma.

Almost immediately upon the withdrawal of Regina’s hand, a coldness surged through Emma replacing the warmth that the brunette had instilled in her. At the implication of Regina’s words, that Regina possibly _did_ return her feelings, but clearly did not wish to act on them, Emma felt like she’d been kicked in the gut. Anger surged through her, and she found herself lurching forward and swiftly grabbing the dagger from Regina’s hands with ease.

The brunette’s head snapped up, all traces of remorse gone from her voice, “Emma,” she warned threateningly. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“You’re _pathetic_ , you know that?” Emma taunted. “For someone who loves control so much, it’s absolutely _repulsive_ to watch you cede your fate to something as absolutely stupid as pixie dust.” She spat. “It’s all bullshit, none of it’s real. I highly doubt that someone as positively boring as your precious _Robin Hood_ ,” the blond mocked, “is like, your One True Love, or whatever. And there’s no way in Hell that you’re _mine_.” She jeered.

The Darkness in Emma relished in the hurt she saw flashing in the brunette’s eyes at that remark. Regina’s voice, however, was still strong as she held out her hand in a way that Emma had seen her do to Henry when it was time to put away his Gameboy and finish his homework. “Give me that back, Miss Swan. You’re putting everyone in danger, including _my son_ , by stealing that from me.”

“ _Our_ son.” Emma barked. “And I didn’t _steal_ it, it’s mine. I’m revoking your privileges. I don’t trust your judgment anymore.” She challenged.

“I don’t need you to be my _savior_ , Regina. No one saves me but myself. And, by the way, I don’t need saving. This is who I am now. The Dark One.”

Gray smoke swirled around Emma and when it cleared away, the old Emma was gone. Her curly hair, her green cloak, the softness in her features – all gone. Emma’s hair shone nearly white, pulled back tightly in a bun. She was wearing a long black coat that flared at the bottom and black high heels. Regina’s mouth dropped open at the difference. Her warm, soft, aloof Emma was gone. In her place was the Dark Swan.


	4. The Blame Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma taunts Regina with the thought of Henry being angry with her, and shares that she's removed her heart. Regina begins to feel guilty and seeks out her family for comfort, fearing they'll take Emma's side and reject her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been SOOOO long since I've updated! Reviews/kudos are always appreciated! :)

Regina’s eyes traveled the length of Emma’s body and she raised an eyebrow. “Don’t do this.”

Emma merely smirked in response. “Henry is not going to be happy,” Regina ventured.

“See, I think that’s where you’re wrong, Your Majesty. I’ve never lied to Henry about who I am. He knows me. For some reason, though, I have a feeling that he won’t be happy with you when he finds out that you had the chance to _save me_ but were too cowardly.” Emma shrugged in an attempt to appear as nonchalant as possible.

Regina scowled and folded her arms. “He’s just a child, and if you dare try to manipulate him like that, I promise you will regret it.”

“He’s not a child anymore Regina, and I’m not manipulating him! You heard it from Merlin yourself. And to be honest, I never put that much stock into this whole magic business, but I have to admit you were right about one thing. All hearts do you is weigh you down, and love really is weakness. I feel so much better already without mine.”

Regina felt as though she’d been kicked in the chest. “Oh, Emma,” Regina sighed the blonde’s name, drawing out the second syllable in the way she sometimes did that normally tugged at Emma’s heartstrings. Now, however, Emma felt hollow more than anything else. “Please tell me you didn’t,” Regina practically begged.

Emma rolled her in eyes in annoyance and opened her mouth to retort something surely cruel. Before she could get out another word, though, Regina disappeared in a cloud of violet smoke.

\---

Regina appeared back at the clearing where they had spoken with Merlin. Her eyes sought out Henry immediately, running to him and hugging him, holding him close to her. “Mom?” He looked up expectantly, waiting for her to share.

Snow and David faced them with rapt attention, similarly eager to hear what had happened. Regina briefly noticed and felt relieved that Hook, Belle, and Robin were nowhere to be seen. She winced when she thought about Robin, and how hurt he probably was. Regina finally pulled back and blinked back watery eyes before looking at Henry and then Emma’s parents. “She’s made the full transformation,” she sighed, her expression dark.

“Transformation?” Henry blinked. “What does that mean?” Snow and David looked on with similarly confused expressions. None of them had known Rumplestiltskin before he was the Dark One, and none of them saw his transformation from a handicapped old man to the glittery, impish man the more dark that he became.

“She’s, uh,” Regina searched for the right words to make Snow and David understand the gravity of the situation without scaring Henry, “she has stopped fighting the darkness inside her. She’s embracing it.” Her eyebrows stitched together, clearly upset at whatever had just happened.

Henry pulled out of her embrace, “But mom! You’re her true love! You can save her with True Love’s Kiss!” He looked exasperated and then his eyes immediately widened, the fear apparent on his face. “Unless you already tried it? And it didn’t work?” 

“No, Henry, we didn’t…” She sighed, “And it’s not that simple, it is so much more complicated than that.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, relieved when he didn’t brush her off. “I know you love Robin,” he started, “but Mom, this is Emma. You’re both my moms, and she was the Savior for your curse, it all just makes sense!”

“Henry, no. Merlin must be wrong.” She said in a stern voice that suggested he ought not to argue with her at this moment. “Robin is my True Love. Tink used pixie dust, and pixie dust is never wrong.” She looked at the ground, a brief look of sadness crossing her face.

Henry nodded silently in acceptance this time, looking contemplative. “Well, everyone else went to the Camelot library to search through some of their history books. Belle knows a bunch of different ancient languages, so she’s gathering all of the books about the creation of the Dark One to see if there are any clues as to how else we can save Ma.” Regina nodded, “That’s a good place to start.” 

“Want me to head over there and see if we can find anyone else who knows anything?” He looked up expectantly at his mother, wanting to help in any way he could.

Regina’s lips turned up into a smile, proud and touched at how thoughtful Henry was. There was truly a part of her that was scared that he would blame her and push her away, just as Emma had said. “Please, Henry, that would be so great. Your grandparents and I will be there soon.” He grinned and hugged his mother quickly again before trotting off in the direction of the library.

Regina sat down on a tree trunk and as soon as Henrys out of earshot, she sighed heavily. “There’s something else,” she looked up at Snow and David, concern painted on their faces.

“It’s okay, Regina, tell us.” Snow prompted, coming up close to her and resting a hand on her shoulder.

Regina bit her bottom lip nervously and looked at the ground. “She’s taken out her heart.” She spoke quietly, unable to make eye contact with the Charmings. “That means she's going to change even faster, and removing the Darkness from her will be even harder, if it's possible in the first place. This is my fault, I’m sorry,” She looked up at David and then at Snow. “She should have never jumped in, she should have let the Darkness consume me.”

“Regina, this isn’t your fault. Emma chose to save you because she loves you.” David spoke, and Regina was a little surprised to hear the gentleness in his voice. Regina looked away uncomfortably at the last three words.

Snow noticed Regina’s discomfort, “David’s right, Regina. You know how stubborn she can be. She would have never let the Darkness take you. You can’t blame yourself for this.” 

“I have hope that we can still save Emma. You have to have hope, too. For Henry, at least.” Regina nodded, but the sadness was still apparent on her face. “Let’s go to the library and see if Belle’s found anything, okay?”

“Okay.” Regina stood and ran her hands along her stomach to straighten out her dress. She sighed heavily but was able to muster a half-smile for Snow’s sake.


	5. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Henry, then Snow and David confront Emma, who is getting increasingly bitter and negative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t updated since April of last year, but, you know, here we are! I’m a PhD student now, and my winter break is almost over, but I recently binge-watched season 1 of Supergirl, and Supercat inspired me to start writing again. So, here goes! 
> 
> I have a plan for where this is all going in my head, we’ll just see how long it takes me to get there ☺

After spending a few hours in the library coming to mostly dead ends, Henry decided to try and talk to his mom himself. He waited until his mother and Robin Hood wandered off to no doubt have a serious conversation, and the rest were absorbed in one slightly useful book that Belle found, and then he ran out to the docks. 

Closing his eyes, he prepared himself to call Emma. After a moment’s hesitation, he said “Dark Swan, Dark Swan, Dark – “ and before he finished the third call, she appeared before him. 

This…version…of his mom was not one he had ever seen before. Although she was smiling, this was a much colder smile than he’d ever seen on her face. It was actually rather scary to him. She was dressed head to toe in black, with heels and stark white hair tied up in a bun. 

“Henry!” she exclaimed, stepping forward to give him a hug. But Henry took a step back, a little uneasy. Emma’s smile turned into a frown, and she put her hand on his shoulder gently instead. “It’s okay, I’m still me,” she promised.

“Ma, what happened?” Henry asked. His mom’s hand was still warm on his shoulder, not cold like he’d been scared of, so he didn’t brush it off. He almost regretted stepping back and looking frightened, he could tell that it hurt her.

Emma sighed. Despite her taunts to his other mother’s face, she didn’t want to bad-mouth Regina to Henry. She feared that would turn him away from her, and she could already see he was nervous. 

“Henry, I realized a long time ago how I felt about your mother. But she has Robin Hood. She doesn’t feel the same way that I do…So this is me now. I’m still me, I’m still your mom.” Emma spoke much softer than Henry had expected. He could sense her hurt despite her façade. “Once we figure out how to get you all home, you know, you can come visit me in the Enchanted Forest whenever you want. I’ll find someone to teach you how to sword fight, I know you’ve wanted David to teach you?” She offered lightly.

Henry shook his head, confused. “No, Ma, don’t do this. There has to be another way to save you. Merlin has to be wrong, Mom said that pixie dust doesn’t lie. There has to be another way to save you, don’t give up yet!”

Emma’s annoyance immediately shone, a scowl on her face. “Henry. He’s like the greatest wizard who ever lived, he can’t be wrong, okay? You heard him. There is no other way. I know nothing about pixie dust, okay? And I know nothing about magic, and I know nothing about True Love’s Kiss. All I know is that I know that I want Regina, I’ve always wanted Regina. But she doesn’t want me back, okay?” She sighed in frustration, looking at the ground. Though her heart was outside her body, it hurt her to see the pain in Henry’s eyes.

Emma was suddenly distracted by the sound of Henry’s name shouted from around a corner. In an instant, her parents were in front of her, relief in their eyes when they saw Henry, but a slight fear when they saw the new Emma.

Emma looked at them feigning indifference as much as possible. While she didn’t want to lose Henry, the Darkness had made her mostly-positive feelings about her parents into mostly-negative ones. It annoyed her to see the looks on her parents’ faces. It annoyed her that they won’t accept that part of Emma is Good, and part is Dark. They accept that of Regina, of her past. But they’re both 100% Good, but they sent Emma away as a baby to a life of foster homes and minor criminal activities, eating as fast and as much as possible every opportunity you had, because you never knew when your next meal was coming, to getting thrown in jail and pregnant. And yet they expected her to be 100% Good and pure and blah-blah-blah. She nearly said as much to their faces in that moment, but opted for silence and a bored expression in response to their shocked faces instead.

“Emma…” David started, slowly. “You look…different.” Emma nearly rolled her eyes in response to his stating the obvious.

“Henry, go back to the library, please. Now.” Snow spoke sternly to Henry, who spared a brief look at Emma, who nodded, before he quickly jogged away from Snow, David, and their daughter. As soon as Henry was safely out of earshot, Snow hissed “Emma what were you thinking!? Why did you take out your heart!?” 

David bit his lip to keep silent, not quite comfortable with Snow’s direct accusation. He had not wanted that to be the first thing they talked about.

Emma mostly maintained the bored look on her face, but her mouth ended up somewhere in between that and a smirk at Snow’s dramatic response. “It was really weighing me down.” Emma chuckled self-deprecatingly. 

David frowned and Snow put her hands on her hips. “It’s not funny, Emma. You know we’re going to find you a way out of this. You can’t give up hope so fast,” Snow pleaded, her eyes misty.

“Why can’t you just accept me for who I am?” Emma retorted angrily, followed by a heavy sigh.

“This isn’t who you are, Emma. You’re the Savior. You’re not meant to be Dark.” David ventured.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have sent me to another world and doomed me to grow up alone, then.” Emma folded her arms as she spoke, her voice laced with poison. 

At this, a single tear finally escaped Snow’s right eye. David immediately placed his hand on her back and pulled her in for a hug as a quiet sob escaped his wife’s lips.

“Ugh, bo-ring.” Emma scoffed in disgust, waving her right hand as she disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke.


End file.
